Viento de un Nuevo DIa
by Roduchiha1
Summary: Historia de Naruto Sasuke y Kakashi contra los Hermanos Uchihas Sending y Lending que amenazan en obtener el poder absoluto.


*Viento de un nuevo Dia por Roduchiha1*

Esta historia comienza en Konoha años despues de la pelea en la luna con Toneri,Naruto esta feliz en su casa con su esposa Hinata y sus 2 hijos Himawari y Boruto,Mientras tanto Sasuke sigue en su se va y se despide:  
-Bueno Hinata,tendre que volver con Kakashi para ver que quiere,Ya sabes que pronto sere el Nuevo Hokage"  
Suerte Naruto,*Le da un beso* Cuidate,y descuida,tu seras un buen Hokage,ya sabes que eres un orgullo para Boruto e Himawari.  
-*Le devuelve el beso* Sabes que te quiero Hinata y tambien a los chicos,prometo que hare de esta aldea un lugar pacifico.  
Naruto se va con Kakashi.  
-Oh,hola Naruto,no me esperaba que llegarias tan temprano"  
-Sabes como soy Kakashi-Sensei,no quiero quedar como un irresponsable ante el Hokage"  
-Jajaja...Ok,empezemos con lo nuestro.  
Kakashi y Naruto van a la oficinal del Hokage.  
Bueno...entonces,¿Que vas a hacer cuando ya seas el encargado de esta aldea?  
-Bueno,Kakashi Sensei...Estaba pensando mucho en..."  
De repente se abre la puerta e interrumpe a Naruto,y aparece un Ambu herido.  
-Hokage,Nosotros...*Se cae con fuerza al piso*  
-Maldicion,¡Que alguien llame a un Medico!  
-Oh diablos,ya voy por ayuda!  
Los 2 buscan ayuda de medicos y el ambu termina en el hospital.  
-Diablos...Esas heridas se ven Graves,Naruto,vere que paso y otro dia seguimos,¿Esta bien?  
-De acuerdo Kakashi-Sensei,cuide su espalda y a el,me quedare con usted por si necesita ayuda!  
Kakashi y Naruto pasean por la aldea buscando a los compañeros del ambu para encontrar respuestas.  
De repente se ve llega un grupo de ninjas confudidos a la aldea,Kakashi y Naruto los llevan al hospital de Konoha para ayudarlos.  
En el hospital,Kakashi y Naruto le hacen preguntas a uno de los ninjas:  
-Ey...¿Estas bien? Dime que paso alli.  
-Sanabi,Sa-Na-Bi,¡Sanabi!  
-Oye,Calmate! ¿Quien es esa tal Sanabi?  
-Calma...Sanabi es su hija,yo conozco a su familia,ella fallecio peleando en una mision,ahora Concentrate y dime que paso alli"  
-Sharingan...Sharingan...Sharingan.  
-Esto no me gusta nada...Naruto,Encargate de preguntarle a algun ninja hasta que nos de una respuesta clara.  
Kakashi y Naruto hacen preguntas a todos los ninjas hasta que se Naruto se encuentra con uno que aun esta algo estable.  
-¡Kakashi! Venga,el tiene respuestas.  
Kakashi y Naruto empiezan a hacer preguntas,hasta que el ninja contesta.  
-Calma,ya recuerdo todo,estabamos con mis compañeros de camino al Pais del Hierro para hacer nuestra mision y 2 sombras nos atacaron,no veiamos bien claro,eran rapidos,pero algunos notamos que los 2 llevaban un sharingan,del otro ojo ni idea...Nos metieron en un Genjutsu y nos hicieron sufrir,recuerdo que en mi ilusion vi a mi mama acercandose a mi,luego me llevo a mi cuarto y sufri daño en la cara,no recuerdo despues que paso,algunos de nosotros estabamos confundidos pero logramos escapar,esos 2 eran muy rapidos.  
-Sharingan? Genjutsu? Esto no me gusta para nada...Naruto,¿Puedes hacerme el favor de revisar que esta gente este bien? Voy a investigar en otros lugares que pasa,si aun hay gente con Sharingan ademas de Sasuke,esto no es para nada bueno.  
-Pero Kakashi,eso es un suicidio"  
-No importa,sabes que me se cuidar solo,pero llevare un equipo conmigo,tu no te preocupes por mi,soy el Hokage.  
-Esta bien,ten cuidado porfavor"  
Kakashi y su equipo partieron rumbo a las aldeas de la Arena,el Rayo,el Agua y la Tierra para buscar respuestas,todos le dijeron lo mismo: "Tambien nos avisaron que atacaron a nuestros ninjas,lo siento Kakashi,tampoco sabemos nada,te avisaremos si hay novedades"  
-Esta bien,pero tengan cuidado,uno de mis ninjas me dijo que son 2 tipos que tienen Sharingan y son expertos en Genjutsu.  
Kakashi y sus compañeros se fueron de la ultima aldea e iban a volver a Konoha,pero de repente 2 sombras misteriosas interrumpieron su camino.  
-Tu eres Kakashi Hatake,verdad?  
-No les importa,Son los que le causaron confusion y daños a los ninjas de todas las aldeas,verdad? Muestren su cara cobardes!  
-Um...Si tu lo dices. *Los 2 se presentan y muestran su rostro,junto con sus Sharingans y al lado un Rinnegan.  
-Nosotros somos los hermanos Sending y Lending Uchiha"  
-U-¿Uchiha dices? Pero...¿Como es eso posible?"  
-Bah,eres puro cuento,acabemos con el! *Exclaman los compañeros de Kakashi*  
-Basta de palabreria,Acabemos con ellos,Sending"  
Los 2 hermanos quieren atacar con velocidad a Kakashi,pero el no se los permite.  
Los hermanos entonces atacan a los amigos de Kakashi hasta que todos queden dañados y en el piso.  
-Seran...  
Kakashi Usa tecnicas para atacarlos,hasta que Lending lo ataca en la cara con un Kunai,Pero Kakashi hace un movimiento rapido y le causa daño,despues va por Sending.  
-No vas a salvarte de esto! ¡Raikiri! *Kakashi va rapidamente hacia Sending y lo ataca,pero de repente Kakashi queda inmovilizado y Sending Utilizo su Sharingan y metio a Kakashi en Un Genjutsu*  
-¿Creias que iba a ser tan facil?  
Kakashi aparece en una dimension,como si fuera un agujero de perdicion,de repente aparece una figura desconocida que llama a Kakashi -¡Kakashi! -Kakashi:"Espera...Esa voz...¿Sera?  
-Si Kakashi,soy yo,Papa!  
Kakashi llora de emocion,pero aun no se entera que todo es un Genjutsu.  
-¿Que paso? ¿No habias muerto?  
-Ven conmigo y te explicare.  
Kakashi sigue a Sakumo hasta su casa,donde Kakashi entra y siente una gran herida en su estomago.  
-¡Demonios! Ahhhh,Que pasa? -Estas en un Genjutsu,idiota *Exclaman los hermanos*  
Kakashi muerto de dolor,Intenta hacer todo su esfuerzo para salir del Genjutsu hasta que lo hace.  
Kakashi Sale del genjutsu e intenta volver a Konoha,usa su velocidad y tecnicas para despistar a Sending y Lending,Lending exclama:  
-Maldicion,lo perdimos,volvamos por el"  
-No hermano,tendremos problemas si entramos a Konoha,recuerda que nuestros Objetivos son Naruto y Sasuke..."  
-Tienes razon,con paciencia los tendremos frente a nosotros.  
Kakashi vuelve a Konoha Herido de gravedad y pide ayuda,Hasta que los aldeanos lo ayudan y lo llevan al hospital.  
-Habran paso,el Hokage esta herido.  
-¿El Hokage? O no...¡Kakashi Sensei!  
Naruto quiere entrar a ver como esta pero no lo dejan,Kakashi intenta recuperarse y el se queda todo el dia esperando algo.  
En la noche,aparece Hinata y los otros amigos de Naruto.  
-Naruto-Kun! ¿Estas bien?  
-Si Hinata,pero el no.*Sakura exclama*  
-Demonios Naruto,¿Por que nunca me avisas que necesitas ayuda? *Despues Ino y Sai le dicen:  
-Sakura,No ves en que situacion estamos? Deja de ser Inmadura y deja a Naruto en paz.  
-Ustedes dos son... *Naruto grita...*  
-¡Basta! Pelear no nos sirve de nada,tenemos que estar todos juntos para buscar a esos desgraciados que le hicieron esto.*De repente voz misteriosa*  
-No Naruto,debemos estar nosotros 2 solos en esto.  
La voz misteriosa era Sasuke.*Todos Exclaman*  
-Sasuke,¿Por que volviste?  
-En mi viaje,me entere que las 5 aldeas andaban en peligro en sus misiones al exterior por 2 tipos,tienes datos de alguno de esos 2?  
-Tendras que preguntarselo a Kakashi,solo sabemos que un Ninja nos dijo que esos 2 Llevaban un Sharingan y que eran expertos en Genjutsu.  
-¿Sharingans y Genjutsus? No me digas que llego el dia...  
-¿Dia de que? No lo ocultes Sasuke!  
-Te lo dire,pero solo a ti,si se lo cuentas a los demas te arrepentiras. *De repente todos exclaman:*  
-Sasuke,todos tenemos derecho a saberlo tambien!  
-Ustedes no serviran de mucho,estos tipos nos estan buscando a nosotros.  
Sasuke y Naruto salen del hospital y hablan entre ellos 2.  
-Sasuke,cuentame todo,no dejes nada suelto.  
-Lo se,Idiota,Mira...¿Recuerdas al Viejo sabio? El me conto algo que tenia que tener en cuenta para el futuro...Me dijo que Indra antes de la batalla final con Ashura,leyo e investigo sobre la profesia de 2 hermanos que se llamarian Sending y Lending y que Buscarian a los actuales descendientes de Ashura e Indra para obtener el poder Absoluto.  
-Que? Y por que no me lo dijo a mi?  
-Se lo dije por que eres un idiota que no sabe guardar secretos,me conto que esta pelea es solo nuestra,si alguien se interpone puede terminar herido,y yo no quiero para nada eso.  
-Ah,ya veo...Bueno,te escucho...  
-Bueno,tienes que tener cuidado,cuando despierte Kakashi le preguntaremos todo,Ok?  
-Bueno Sasuke...Mientras tanto que hacemos?  
-Entrenar...  
-¿Y tu donde te quedaras?  
-Eso ya lo vere...No te preocupes.  
Naruto Vuelve a su casa junto con Hinata y Sasuke se queda en la casa de Ino temporalmente,los 2 toman tiempo para entrenar,ya que estos enemigos pueden ser mortales.  
3 Dias despues: Naruto termina de entrenar a la tarde y espera la recuperacion de Kakashi,pero antes de ir Boruto le dijo:  
"Papa,mira este dibujo que hice de ti" *Boruto le muestra un dibujo de el con su papa salvando al mundo*  
-Boruto,es impresionante,te quiero mucho Hijo,cuando pueda intentare llevarte a alguna parte...  
Naruto va al hospital pero al ver que Kakashi sigue recuperandose,pasea por la aldea pensando en como le ira como hokage y como afectara esto a su familia.  
Naruto en su mente: *Boruto,eres un niño grande y poderoso,¡Incluso mejor que yo!Impresionante! Despues a Himawari: *Mi pequeña princesita,eres una excelente ninja,muy amable respetuosa y timida,no sabes cuanto te amo* Y despues Naruto se queda pensando en Hinata y como se enamoro de ella,como se apoyaron mutuamente y se amaron.  
Naruto pensando: Hinata,como la quiero,ella siempre fue un amor,me hubiera gustado que la hubiera visto mejor desde antes,ella siempre fue alguien que quizo aprender a ser una buena ninja,a pesar de que su familia no la queria,ella desempeño mucho y se sacrifico por mi.  
Naruto vuelve cansado a su casa y se va a dormir,Hinata lo ve y dice: -Naruto,te veo preocupado desde que Kakashi esta en el hospital,tu descuida,el estara mejor"  
-No es eso Hinata,solamente pienso en lo mucho que me esfuerzo por querer la paz para mi y para ustedes,yo te amo y mucho.  
-Yo tambien Naruto,siempre contaras conmigo"  
Naruto se durmio,y al dia siguiente desperto con un susto,por que tuvo una pesadilla donde los 2 ninjas asesinaban a Hinata y secuestraban a Hima y Boruto,el se preocupo mas y prefirio quedarse en casa,los siguientes 2 dias en vez de entrenar,Naruto prefirio cumplir con lo que dijo y llevo a Boruto a un parque de Diversiones y a una fiesta de cumpleaños y a Hima a explorar un Museo y a ver una pelicula.  
El se alivio y fue a visitar a Kakashi otra vez,donde el desperto perfectamente,Naruto le aviso a Sasuke y ahi Sasuke le dijo a Kakashi que les diga todo lo que sepa de esos 2 Hermanos.  
-Veo que volviste Sasuke,mira...Por lo que vi,estos 2 tipos se llaman Sending y Lending,los 2 con Apellido Uchiha,poseen un Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno algo especial,tiene un Rinnegan,son Veloces y tienen perfecto control del Genjutsu,esa serie su ventaja,otra cosa no vi,si llegaramos a evitar el Genjutsu,les ganariamos.  
-Gracias Kakashi,asi que veo que estos 2 descienden de los Uchihas...Tienen velocidad y controlan el Genjutsu,yo soy un poco precavido,asi que espero no tener problema,por otro lado...No necesitamos tu ayuda Kakashi,esto es solo entre nosotros 2.  
-Pero...a Ustedes 2 solos los haran trizas.  
-Kakashi-Sensei,ya lo hirieron gravemente,tienes suerte de ser fuerte,nosotros 2 tenemos que ir solos contra ellos,despues te contare mejor,lo que te puedo decir es que si otros interfieren,estaremos en problemas.  
Sasuke y Naruto saludan a Kakashi y van a la Biblioteca a ver si encuentran algo,leen todo el dia pero nada...Sasuke dice que lo unico que les queda es prepararse unos 3 dias mas y ya...Eso hace recordar a Naruto que se olvido entrenar,asi que los 2 van directamente afuera de Konoha,a un lugar vacio pero cerca donde podrian estar tranquilos para evitar que los 2 hermanos los maten.  
-¿Estas listo Naruto? -Claro! Naruto y Sasuke luchan intensamente hasta que aparece Sakura.  
-Perdon que los moleste,los escuche y queria saber quee se supone que estanban haciendo.  
-Estamos entrenando entrenando para pelear contra esos hermanos,no te importa,Sakura.  
-¿Y van a ir solos? Yo los acompañare.  
-No insistas Sakura,acabar con ellos 2 es nuestro trabajo nada mas,no podemos dejar que interfieras.  
-Naruto tiene razon,Tienes que cuidar a la aldea...O al menos cuidate tu.  
-Ok,Sasuke-Kun.  
Sakura se va y Siguen con su entrenamiento,al mismo tiempo que hablan,Naruto le pregunta...  
-Sasuke...Por que eres tan asi con Sakura?  
-No te interesa...  
-*Le mira con desprecio* Esta bien... siguientes dias ellos entrenan hasta obtener un potencial bueno,luego de eso,ellos 2 salen temprano para que nadie los escuche rumbo a buscar a los 2 hermanos.  
Sasuke y Naruto buscan un lugar donde hayan estado recientemente y donde hayan causado daño...  
Ellos 2 terminan el dia y aun no los encuentran,hasta que llegan al Pais del Hierro para descansar pero encuentran una pista que los hermanos pusieron indicando que Iban a atacar Konoha para atraer su atencion Naruto y Sasuke alertados van rapidamente a Konoha pero los persiguen detras ninjas que trabajan para los hermanos,tienen un aspecto de fantasma y poseen un Sharingan de 3 aspas.  
-Quedense donde estan o sufriran por el poder de los hermanos Uchiha!  
Naruto y Sasuke exclaman: ¿Que creen que nos haran? Los ninjaas fantasma empezaron a tirar entre todos tecnicas de fuego y despues cambiaron su color y tirando tecnicas de agua y asi sucesivamente.  
Sasuke y Naruto esquivan los ataques pero prefieren perder a sus enemigos,Sasuke usa el Amateratsu y termine quemandolos a todos,despues vuelven a Konoha donde la gente se esta defendiendo del asedio de los 2,ellos buscan a su familia y a los hermanos y los encuentran...amenazando a sus Exclama:  
-Hinata! Himawari! Boruto! Yo sabia que esto iba a tambien exclama:  
-Sakura,Sarada...Hmf.¿Tu tambien lo soñaste Naruto?.Sending y Lending los amenazan:  
-Bueno Sasuke y Naruto,tienen 2 opciones,o nos entregan sus chakras o sus familias moriran.  
Naruto y Sasuke estan en aprietos,hasta que...  
*Se escucha desde el cielo caer arena que salva a Hinata,Sakura,Boruto,Himawari y Sarada.  
Naruto exclama: Gaara!  
-Yo tambien escuche sobre que solamente ustedes 2 podrian ganarle,no soy tonto,ataquenlos y acaben con ellos,yo protejere Konoha.  
-Esta bien Gaara! Muchas gracias *Le da un gran beso a Hinata* Me preocupaste mucho Hinata,yo los salvare!  
-Cuidate Naruto! Sasuke y Naruto atacan Brutalmente a Sending y Lending,Sasuke con su Rinnegan los manda a otra dimension Oscura donde hay cristales y se ven las estrellas del espacio,asi empezara la batalla! Sending mira con desprecio a Sasuke y le dice:  
Umm...Tonto Uchiha,crees que me ganaras? Te voy a despedazar...*Pero su hermano lo interrumpe y le dice:*  
-Sending,recuerda que Sasuke Uchiha es mio,Tu encargate del tonto Naruto.  
-*Le hace una cara chistosa de enojo* Oye idiota,cual es tu problema? Yo ya soy mejor y mas madu-  
-Callate Naruto! Y concentrate! *Le grita Sasuke*  
Se libra una batalla mortal,Naruto-Sending y Sasuke-Lending.  
La batalla empieza.  
Naruto empieza la batalla Usando el Rasengan y otras tecnicas aire,Sending es rapido y esquiva los ataques.  
-¿Crees que me venceras? Te conozco del todo Naruto,No crees que con Kakashi tuvimos alguna trampa? No ibamos a mostrarle todo nuestro potencial,la idea era dejarlo vivo y atraerlos,y todo salio bien.  
-Callate y pelea!  
Naruto sigue dando ataques e intenta ser rapido y no ver a los ojos a Sending,mientras tanto Sasuke Usa tecnicas Rayo y hace algo de daño a Lending,pero el tambien tiene un truco oculto.  
-Eres bueno,tengo que admitirlo Sasuke Uchiha,no me sorprende que Te hayan dado ese Rinnegan,demuestras un gran potencial.  
-Quieres pelear o alagarme? Lending sorprende a Sasuke por atras y lo golpea.  
-Diablos,Intentare no perder mi guardia.  
Lending y Sending juntos se juntan y les demuestran algo a Naruto y Sasuke:  
-Basta de palabreria...  
Sending usa su sharingan para copiar a Naruto fisicamente,igual Lending,que copia a Sasuke para parecerse a el 2 hermanos dicen:  
-¿Ahora como nos atacaran? Jajajaja,incluso tenemos las mismas tecnicas de ustedes,no hay manera en que nos ganen.  
Lending con el Dojutsu de Sasuke los devuelve a todos a Konoha en la completa oscuridad,los 4 se juntan en el bosque y pelean destruyendo todo a su compañeros escuchan el ruido e intentan ayudar.  
-Esta fuerza es impresionante,debemos ayudarlos!  
Sakura los interrumpe y dice:  
-No,esta es su pelea...  
Sakura pone a salvo a su familia y a muchos de sus amigos.  
Mientras tanto,Naruto y Sasuke siguen peleando hasta que los hermanos usan una tecnica de ellos y los 2 exclaman:  
-Diablos,usaron una tecnica para paralizarnos? Esto no me gusta nada.  
-Ahora los haremos Sufrir.  
Naruto y Sasuke se adentran a un genjutsu,ellos son precavidos por que saben que estan en un genjutsu.  
Naruto esta por un lado y Sasuke del otro. -Demonios Sasuke,¿Donde Estas?  
-Aqui Naruto,te oigo pero no te veo...  
-Sasuke,Haz lo que te digo,ve a-  
Aparece una multitud de gente haciendo un circulo alrededor de Naruto.  
-Cuidado,es ese niño que tiene un demonio dentro! Naruto se pone mal,pero luego aparecen Kushina,Minato,Jiraiya,Obito,Nagato y otros mas a su alrededor.  
-Ven Naruto con nosotros,te queremos mucho,eres nuestro salvador.  
Naruto se intenta resistir pero no puede...Mientras tanto Sasuke aparece en la escena del crimen del clan Uchiha y al lado esta Itachi y su familia.  
-Ven Sasuke,Aqui esta Mama y Papa con nosotros,ven y podremos hablar tranquilamente hermanito *Le hace la señal del Poke en la frente*  
Sasuke tambien intenta resistirse,pero no puede...  
Naruto y Sasuke se sienten condenados,pero de repente a Naruto se le viene un recuerdo de su familia y a Sasuke de Itachi y el amor por sus amigos.  
Los 2 piensan en esas personas que mas quieren y se libran del Genjutsu,con una fuerza que los animo: El amor a la gente que quieres.  
Naruto Ataca con todas sus fuerzas a Sending y Sasuke a Lending.  
Combinan sus fuerzas y acaban con ellos hasta dejarlos hecho polvo,Despues Sasuke devuelve a los 2 a Konoha donde llegan agotados pero felices,es entonces que son felicitados.  
Todos intentan arreglar lo que paso en la aldea y vuelven a felicitar a Naruto y Sasuke.  
Al dia siguiente,Naruto prefiere quedarse en casa y otro dia tener la ceremonia,preferia pasar tiempo con sus hijos y con Hinata -Los quiero a todos! Voy a darles lo mas especial posible!  
Mientras tanto...Sasuke vuelve a prepararse para irse,pero Sarada lo interrumpio.  
-¿Quien eres tu que mama te menciono y que me salvaste la vida?  
-No soy nadie que sea interesante en tu vida,me ire a otra mision.  
Sasuke se va pero Sakura lo detiene.  
-¿Asi que te vuelves a ir no?  
-Si...Necesitan mi ayuda afuera,no puedo negarselos,adios Sakura.  
A la semana siguiente,todo quedo olvidado y Naruto pudo tener tranquilo su ceremonia,Todo el mundo fue a admitarlo,Sasuke tambien (aunque desde fuera de Konoha).  
-¡Gracias Konoha! Voy a darles lo que necesitan,voy a traer y dejar la paz! Por que conmigo...¡Habra un Viento de un nuevo dia!

Final del Fanfic


End file.
